


Heel, Toe

by chapsticklick



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, running in heels is a skill that takes practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chapsticklick/pseuds/chapsticklick
Summary: Her new outfit was, for the most part, fine, with one exception.The boots. The high boots with the rather unnecessary and very impractical heels.





	Heel, Toe

This is all good practice, Homura assures herself as she picks herself up yet again. She turns and hobbles back to where she left her school bag to mark her starting line.

  
Her new outfit was, for the most part, fine, with one exception. Running and jumping, at least in theory, were all fine in most of the ensemble. The only thing slowing her down was her still weak constitution.

  
And the boots. The high boots with the rather unnecessary and very impractical heels.

  
Well, she mused, reaching her bag and turning again to face the way she came that’s why she was here running alongside the river. She could work on her time-freeze magic, work on building up stamina, and practice maneuvering in heels all at once.

  
Very efficient.

  
She takes a deep breath, activates her magic, and steps forward.

 

 

She falls face first into the dirt again, the impact breaking her focus. She looks back as the crickets’ chirping reaches her again.

Homura made it farther this time. An improvement!

 

 

 

“Ah…Akemi-san?”

  
Homura had hated Madoka walking behind her, but she’s grateful for it now. Madoka can’t see her unable to hide a grimace, can’t see her bite down on her lip so hard she’s surprised she doesn’t draw blood.

  
She doesn’t let her posture falter though. She won’t let herself stumble now.

  
( _“You should become cool then! To match the name you were blessed with!”_ )

  
“Call me Homura.” It comes out flat, and she feels her expression twist again when that prompts Madoka to hesistantly ramble, rather than the cheerful bubbling she had known before.

  
Even if this isn’t something she’d truly prefer, it’s still something she can work with.

  
Homura can play the cool new transfer student, mysterious and distant.

  
She’ll make it work for sure this time.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I have been trying to write this. Since 2012.
> 
> 2\. I see Homura in her magical girl outfit. I cry about her poor ankles.  
> Like, the time we get to see her in her early days of fighting she's just not very coordinated? Her poor ankles. 
> 
> 3\. I love and cherish every view and comment and kudo. I may not always, you know, respond, but rest assured it never fails to bring me great joy.


End file.
